godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Spin off returns: chapter 10
TIMESKIIIIIP! Lol, I'm really weird. ---- 4 years later... It seems as if my life was left in the works: for years, I have had a relatively normal life, which is a lot to say in Far East Branch. It's almost as if my life was a story left unchecked for a long time http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MediumAwareness lol... I prepare myself for the mission at hand, choosing Julia as my companion. Unfortunately, Baluar is around while I choose the quest, and he never misses the chance to bother me. -So, you were saying you had no preferences, right Sergeant? - I can't avoid a sigh. -Not again... - He laughs in my face. -There's no problem in pairing up with someone who you know and fight well with, Danny. Now go! I want those Gboros dead by dawn. -You don't need to tell me twice. - I go tell Julia. In the room... -Juliaaa! -Yes, love? - She answers. I sigh. -I told you not to call me like that a thousand times. -You won't convince me even if you said it a trillion times. -Sometimes I wonder why I don't ask to move to a different room... - I complain in a whisper. She seems to hear a bit though. -What was that? -Nevermind. Shall we go to the quest now? In the Dead City at Dawn... The fallen Gboro-Gboro of the flame variety sure do a lot of noise. -Why was a flame Gboro pack here again? This doesn't make any sense... -Well, it is hotter than usual. Fortunately I came with the right clothes. - She comments. She doesn't wear much clothes, that's for sure. -You always use those clothes... http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Stripperiffic Invoking tropes like a boss Not that I mind. I then spot a flame Gboro, and change to gun form in order to shoot it. The noise, however, alerts another Gboro behind me, and I find my shirt burn to shreds yet again. -What is it with me and losing shirts, dammit?! - I scream. Without thinking, I turn back and throw my Arc to the beast (nevermind that it was in gun form). I miss, and the Arc ends up 30 feet away from me. -That wasn't really smart, Danny. -Why does everyone call me Danny now? - I run up to my God Arc, barely avoiding another shot of the backstabber Gboro, and get a hold of it. I shoot out a few shots and knock the beast off balance, then run up to it while changing form to Blade... err, hammer, and I hit the monster with it, crushing most of its structure and leaving behind a red mess. I turn around in time to see Julia jumping over the other Gboro and dragging the Scythe's edge with her, leaving a deep cut in the beast's face and killing it. -Now only 3 remaining. - Then we hear a loud roar coming from somewhere around us, and suddenly too much silence... Then, a loud crash behind me. I turn around slowly, and... -Oh crap. Not you again... Category:Blog posts